Typically, when metal is melted for casting, material floats to the surface of the molten metal and is oxidized. Oxidized material acts as a contaminant in the subsequently cast metal, having such side effects as weakening the metal and providing the case metal with other unfavorable characteristics. To address this issue, special furnaces and mechanical stirrers have been developed.